The ability to detect and identify trace quantities of analytes has become increasingly important in virtually every scientific discipline, ranging from part per billion analyses of pollutants in sub-surface water to analysis of cancer treatment drugs in blood serum. Raman spectroscopy is one analytical technique that provides rich optical-spectral information, and surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS) has proven to be one of the most sensitive methods for performing quantitative and qualitative analyses. A Raman spectrum, similar to an infrared spectrum, consists of a wavelength distribution of bands corresponding to molecular vibrations specific to the sample being analyzed (the analyte). In the practice of Raman spectroscopy, the beam from a light source, generally a laser, is focused upon the sample to thereby generate inelastically scattered radiation, which is optically collected and directed into a wavelength-dispersive spectrometer in which a detector converts the energy of impinging photons to electrical signal intensity.
Among many analytical techniques that can be used for chemical structure analysis, Raman spectroscopy is attractive for its capability to provide rich structure information from a small optically-focused area or detection cavity. Compared to a fluorescent spectrum that normally has a single peak with half peak width of tens of nanometers to hundreds of nanometers, a Raman spectrum has multiple bonding-structure-related peaks with half peak width of as small as a few nanometers.
Although Raman spectroscopy has proven effective for identifying certain Raman active compounds, up till now, analyzing a sample or samples containing multiple Raman active compounds has been a time consuming and labor intensive task.